


A New Pre-Concert Ritual

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: FITB - Zion - yeah we've all seen that show on the couch.  Well it's time to explore other activities on that couch.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 6





	A New Pre-Concert Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal October 21, 2007 under "coloured_words"

The backstage was bustling with activity. Costumes being dawned, straightened, and re-straightened. Make-up applied, and hair attacked with a wide array of products. The congestion of pre-concert activities keeping the members busy, each one engaged in their own nervous energy.

Jaejoong stood, his back to all of it, adjusting his tie before attempting to put every wayward strand of hair in its place. His profile reflected in the mirror as Yunho walked towards him, an earing not hidden by Jaejoong's silky black hair glistening under the overhead light.

"Stop primping, you look beautiful," Yunho smiled as Jaejoong's reflection glared at him. Yunho's protective hands wrapped around Jaejoong's waist as he rested his chin on Jaejoong's shoulder, his hands wandering under the hem of the shirt Jaejoong wore, fingers arranged at the silver hoop strung through his navel.

"I'm not beautiful."

"Sorry, smoking sex god escaped me at the time," Yunho smirked, rubbing over the hoop with his index finger, letting his thumb sit in the hollow that Jaejoong's navel created.

"Damn straight," Jaejoong laughed, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as Yunho rolled his eyes. "God Yunho."

"You know you love it."

"Put your mouth there and I'll tell you how much I love you," Jaejoong growled low in his throat. "Now stop doing that, you know it turns me on," Jaejoong fussed, pushing at Yunho's hands in a non-committal attempt to get him to stop.

"Now you know how I feel," Yunho smirked, resettling his hands on Jaejoong's belt buckle.

"I don't grope you in the middle of the dressing room," Jaejoong said trying to look innocent.

Yunho laughed, "Now you're just boldly lying. Besides that, I wanted you to come with me. There's something I thought you might like to see."

"Where?"

"Down stairs."

"This isn't one of those trips downstairs were you hit me over the head with a wrench and I"m never seen again is it?" Jaejoong questioned, poking Yunho in the cheek with a finger.

"No," Yunho looked perplexed. "I think you've been watching too many movies with Junsu. And besides that, who would Changmin fight with if you weren't here?"

"Good point. Are the children going to be ok by themselves while we're gone? I know how you don't like to let them out of your sight," Jaejoong turned around to look over Yunho's shoulder at the other three who were talking to various staff members, muffled conversations filling the room.

"I'm sure they will be fine for a little while. There's enough adult supervision, I feel confident that they won't have killed each other by the time we get back," Yunho nodded settling the matter.

Taking Jaejoong by the hand he began to weave through the room bypassing the other three members as best they could before stealing into the hallway.

Jaejoong followed as Yunho lead him down the hallway which was; for the most part, void of people, their shoes making soft squeaking noises as they trod along the sterile tile floor. Something akin to the memory of skipping class in school, one leading the other into the freedom of the outside walls away from the rigid confines of desks, lectures and miserable teachers.

Skirting around a corner they approached the stairwell, a red 'exit' sign sitting proudly above it. Yunho pushed the door open, holding it for Jaejoong to pass through. 

"Down a flight and to your left," Yunho's directions reaching Jaejoong's ears as he took the railing in his hand, stopping at the middle landing to look back at Yunho. At the top of the stairs Yunho made a commanding figure in his black suit, a pillar to lean on and Jaejoong felt it appropriate to whisper a thank you to whichever fate had brought them together.

When Yunho had caught up to the other he was met by Jaejoong's solid form. A kiss pressed up against his lips backed Yunho into the bottom of the railing as the dancer pushed forward, turning the kiss almost desperate and messy, his fingers running through the hair falling around the nape of Jaejoong's neck. Jaejoong could feel the distracted need in Yunho's movements and pulled him into the security of his arms, the placement of a soft kiss falling behind Yunho's ear. 

Pulling away the older singer smiled, "we could just stay here and make out, grope a little in the dark. You could show me your surprise later?"

Yunho pondered the preposition. "I'll be too tired later, and you know the others will want to come," Yunho said before grabbing Jaejoong's hand for the second time, leading him down to the door.

A few short strides down the new dimly lit hallway and Yunho stopped, a large opening creating a wealth of space in front of them. 

"I knew it, we've come to the dimly lit basement so you can hit me with that wrench," Jaejoong mumbled, his eyes darting to see an exit.

"Honestly Boo," Yunho said smacking the lead singer, "if I off-ed you who would keep my bed warm?"

"Changmin"

"Un....huh," Yunho rolled his eyes before reaching for a standing light. Turning it on his surprise was illuminated before him, "look what I found,:" Yunho smiled.

"Oooo," Jaejoong stepped forward entering the alcove. "The pimp cane! I wish I had one. I never get anything fun to play with."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Yunho mumbled to himself. "Isn't that Yoochun's prop?" Yunho raised an eyebrow as he removed his jacket, pointing to the object in question dangling from Jaejoong's well manicured fingers.

"Not right now it's not," Jaejoong's smile was mischievous as he hooked Yunho around the waist to pull him closer.

"This is a great surprise Yunnie. So now can we make out and grope in the dark? We can roll play, I get to be the pimp and..."

"No,"

"No? Another time then?" Jaejoong looked almost sad.

"No, as in no that's not the surprise. That is," Yunho said pointing towards an object a foot from their left.

"Uh? Oooooh a new couch," Jaejoong's eyes lit up like a cat in an aviary.

Seeing the flash of expression cut across Jaejoong's face, Yunho reached out grabbing for the other man's tie. He pulled him down into a bruising kiss, causing Jaejoong to drop the cane, his gasp of surprise echoing off the walls of the small alcove before he bit down on Yunho's bottom lip. The tie's noose slid open before the strip of fabric was pulled from the collar of Jaejoong's dress shirt and placed on a box within arms reach. Jaejoong watched as Yunho's fingers skirted the hem of his shirt before Yunho pulled it over his head, the notion of undoing the buttons long abandoned for the more time conscious method. It too finding its way to the box. The second kiss was gentler, Yunho sucking Jaejoong's tongue into his mouth before his felt firm hands graze his chest. Yunho looked up to see Jaejoong staring at him. His gaze was fixed on Yunho, a combination of desire and shock present. 

"Where is the Yunho I know and love? What did you do with him?" Jaejoong asked holding Yunho at arms length.

"What are you talking about Boo?" Yunho sighed, his grasp on Jaejoong's mental gymnastics cagey on the best of days.

"Sneaking off before the show. The stairwell. The really hot sex we're about to have on the couch? My Yunho doesn't do these things. He likes the softness of his bed. Unhurried sex, and not having to be in control. The assurance that he's not just a pop idol to millions of crazed fan girls but someone who is more, someone whom I love."

Yunho shook his head, looking at the floor before he lifted his head, meeting Jaejoong's eyes with his own. "I do like, need, all of those things. But then there are times where I think, wouldn't it be fun to be impetuous like Jaejoong. Put everything to the wind and just fly. That's what you do Boo, you fly and you help me fly too. Now," Yunho smiled, "let me be reckless for once. So shut up and come here."

Jaejoong stepped forward, Yunho anticipating another kiss, but instead he was pulled down to sit on the couch. Yunho's body bounced as it made contact with the leather. "I think you're acquiring a couch fetish Yunho," Jaejoong teased as he ran his fingers through Yunho's soft hair. 

The rueful smile he was rewarded with could have set the room on fire. "This couch is different. The couch we had while shooting "My Destiny' was softer, richer. I could have had you all day on that couch. This couch reminds me of 'Choosey Lover'; hard and fast."

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at Yunho's explanation, "excellent."

Yunho growled in response, pulling his own shirt and tie off, throwing it over the back of the couch before pulling Jaejoong by the belt until he was standing inches from Yunho's face. Yunho leaned in, licking along the waistband of Jaejoong's pants before he began to use his teeth to pull Jaejoong's belt loose.

"You're getting good at that," Jaejoong purred, running his fingers through the wealth of hair within his reach. 

Looking up Yunho smiled. "Practice makes perfect," was the reply before he slipped his tongue around the underside of the thin silver ring at Jaejoong's navel, gently sucking the piercing into his mouth while pushing the remainder of Jaejoong's clothes towards the floor.

"Oh fuck," Jaejoong moaned. "You want me to come right now, don't you?"

"Not until I"m deep inside of you Boo. But I"ll take that promise of how much you love me."

The declaration wafted in the form of a moan through the air the moment that Yunho encircled Jaejoong's erection with his mouth. He ran his tongue over the head to taste the bitter pre-cum as Jaejoong leaned forwards trying to find support in the back of the couch. Running his down over Jaejoong's ass, Yunho pulled the lead singer down onto the couch enabling him to rid them both of the remainder of their clothes.

Laying down, Yunho pulled Jaejoong down on top of himself. Mingling their lips together in another kiss Yunho's hands roamed Jaejoong's ashen skin, his hips thrusting upwards in memorized choreography. A long inspection across the room allowed Yunho to locate his jacket, and he sighed as he realized that it rested where he had left it atop the box with the rest of their clothes.

"The lube Boo, top pocket of my jacket, can you reach?"

"No time."

"Boo, it will take more time for me to go slow enough not to hurt you."

"No time," Jaejoong repeated encouraging Yunho to roll over.

"Jaejoong," Yunho's commanding voice rang through the room.

"You know that doesn't work when we're naked. I don't know why you even try," Jaejoong's eyes smiled as he lifted Yunho's hand sucking two fingers into his mouth. He rolled his hips under Yunho to emphasize his victory. Yunho closed his eyes as Jaejoong ran Yunho's hand down in-between them. The feel of Jaejoong's skin imprinted on his soul. He moaned as Jaejoong helped him slide two fingers inside and Jaejoong's moan silenced the protest Yunho was about to make, the first experimental thrust Jaejoong took onto his fingers canceling out all coherent thought. 

"Now," Jaejoong sighed, biting into the skin at Yunho's neck.

"Are you sure Boo, I bet I can reach my jacket if you just move a little to your..."

"Now!" Jaejoong growled in frustration. "God Yunho, just do it."

Yunho moaned as Jaejoong's fingers roamed down the length of his erection, gasped as Jaejoong rubbed his thumb over the head. Resting his forehead against Jaejoong's he removed his fingers to replace them slowly with his cock. He could feel Jaejoong still underneath him, relaxing his body against the intrusion, Jaejoong's fingers guiding his pace.

"Jaejoong, what's wrong?" Yunho looked at the older man with a worried expression as Jaejoong silently ran his finger tips up Yunho's back. "See, I told you this was a bad idea. Now I've hurt you and..."

Jaejoong shook his head before leaning upwards to place a chaste kiss on Yunho's swollen lips. "Then why aren't you saying anything anymore? You never stop making some sort of sound when we..." Yunho trailed off.

"Fuck," Jaejoong finished. "Because I just remembered you told me to shut up."

"And since when did you decide to start listening to anything I say?"

"I listen, I always listen," Jaejoong's eyes swam with emotion for a split second as Yunho stared at the elder. 

"Now we're running out of time and you're driving me crazy. Move already."

Yunho laughed as he pulled out before tentatively rolling forward.

"Harder," Jaejoong moaned throwing his head back and rolling his hips into the second, more intense thrust. Jaejoong lifted his arms, grabbing the couch's armrest behind his head, undulating under Yunho with his entire body. 

"God, that's the most erotic thing I think I"ve seen you do all week," Yunho panted. The leader lowered his head to trace his tongue along the ridge of collar bone within easy reach.

"Then obviously you haven't been watching me enough," the lead singer smirked digging his nails into the skin on Yunho's back. "Fuck Yunho, quite being a tease."

"I thought you liked it when I teased you? Held off, just at the edge until you were begging me to make you come," Yunho smiled worrying Jaejoong's bottom lip. 

Running his tongue along his upper lip Jaejoong opened his mouth for a kiss, the thought of how he was going to counter Yunho's statement cut short as a strangled cry escaped his lips when Yunho shifted, his next thrust void of its teasing implications. Yunho leaned forward, his tongue skirting the outer shell of Jaejoong's ear; playing with the various array of piercings he found there. 

"Touch yourself for me Boo, I want to see those delicate fingers around your cock."

Jaejoong closed his eyes as he began to trace his fingers down the length of his body, stopping to rub over the hoop at his navel before continuing down to stroke the length of his erection; Yunho moaning as he watched, thrusting again in a counter to Jaejoong's strokes. 

"Jaejoong," Yunho heard himself cry as the older singer tightened around him, Jaejoong coming into his fist. Yunho followed a split second after, his heavy breathing creating a warm spot on Jaejoong's shoulder.

It took a moment before both of them could think to move, let alone will their bodies to do so; Yunho lifting himself up on his arms to lean over Jaejoong, sucking at the birthmark on his neck.

"Um Yunho? We have a problem," Jaejoong said looking mildly alarmed.

"What? And please, for the love of anything, don't say that someone is standing behind us because I may die of embarrassment and they would have to send someone to save you from my dead, naked corpse."

"I''m stuck to the couch."

Yunho started laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing!? This is serious!" Jaejoong cried "Are you just going to lie on top of me, or are you going to help me up?" Jaejoong formed a pout hopping it would further his cause, "because if you're not going to help me you can forget about next time."

Yunho's weight was lifted from his body. "Next time Boo?" A hand was held out for him.

"Have you read the schedule? The couch isn't going anywhere," Jaejoong felt his body being hoisted into a sitting position. "Ouch!! That's skin you're peeling off, skin my body needs!"

"Sorry," Yunho said looking apologetic as he walked over to his jacket in order to retrieve a handful of tissues he had grabbed on their way out of the dressing room. He turned handing a bunch to Jaejoong.

"Better get dressed, curtain call is in fifteen minutes. And make sure to avoid the stylist on your way out. She knows where to find me."

"I'll tell her it was Changmin, it will keep her off your trail. Him I can handle. It's her I'm frightened of. We've all seen what she does to our Minnie-ah."

... ... ... ... 

"Geeze Jae, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary," Yoochun said adjusting Jaejoong's tie.

"Where did you and Yunho go anyway?" Junsu asked, joining the pair on the stairs up towards the extending stage platform.

"Oh, no where special," Jaejoong shrugged before pointing at the platform as it came into view. "But Yunho found a new couch."

**Author's Note:**

> Original comments from Lj post - saved for posterity b/c I am an archivist like that
> 
> feiqilai 09/11/10 OH my god bby, you posted this what, 2007? And I found it now?! Where have you been hiding? D:< Sadly, nearly all the good authors have disappeared since the lawsuit ): Hopefully you're still writing~ Love your work! And why are there no comments on this ingeniously written work of art that deserves to be published in a community where people can read and jerk to it and whattheheck am I saying O__o Good job, bby ^^ Me: First, my replying to comments is horrific. I grovel at your feet. I hide very well lol, under a rock in a bush in a forest. But, I'm glad you found me! I know, it made me sad. I am trying to keep writing, but it's more life than anything that seems to be getting in my way. Haha, thank you so much! <3


End file.
